<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning Beautiful by robindrake93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147613">Good Morning Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93'>robindrake93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wakes Rachel up in the morning and they shower together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't reupload/repost my fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy wasn’t a morning person at all but at six o'clock am, he was out of bed and in the shower. He scrubbed every inch of himself. He brushed his teeth twice and used mouthwash. He double checked that he had deodorant on. His outfit for the day was his nicest pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt with a velociraptor skateboarding on the front. </p><p>     After making sure he was presentable, Percy grabbed a granola bar to eat on the walk. He kissed his mom’s cheek then called goodbye to his mom and stepdad. “I’m going to Rachel’s! I’ll be back later!” Then he was out the door. </p><p>     Rachel lived a few blocks away; totally within walking distance. Percy ate his granola bar and stopped at a coffee shop. He needed something to wash it down...and he needed a gift for Rachel to appease her. Percy couldn’t hide the grin on his face. He felt on top of the world. No responsibilities, no life threatening, just him and Rachel for the entire day. He had to stop himself from running to her building in his excitement. </p><p>     The doorman let him in, recognized him from previous visits and expected him. He still gave Percy the stink eye but maybe it was a little bit friendlier of a stink eye. Or maybe Percy just didn’t care. </p><p>     Percy took the elevator to Rachel’s floor. She had an entire floor of the building for her bedroom. Percy was a teeny tiny bit jealous. But even that feeling was alleviated by the fact that he spent so much time with Rachel. In her bedroom. Out of her bedroom. </p><p>     The shades were drawn halfway over the windows when Percy stepped out into the bedroom. It was just the right angle that the sun wouldn’t hit Rachel’s bed in the morning and wake her up. The girl herself was starfished on her huge bed. Her curly red hair was fluffed out and her t-shirt had ridden up to expose a lovely bit of midriff. She slept with her mouth open, but she didn’t drool. Percy was jealous about that too. </p><p>     He set the coffees on the nightstand next to the bed and quietly toed out of his shoes. His grin only grew wider as he bunched his muscles. Percy pounced. He landed beside her, making Rachel bounce. </p><p>     Rachel’s eyes flew open. She grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it. Before he recovered from the pillow to the face, Rachel had her arms around his neck and was pulling him down. </p><p>     Her mouth met his in a kiss that made Percy warm from his head to his toes. </p><p>     “Good morning, most beautiful woman in the world,” Percy greeted her. He rubbed his nose against hers.</p><p>     Rachel smiled up at him, amusement dancing in her green eyes. “Well, if I <i>must</i> be woken at such an ungodly hour, I’m glad you’re the one waking me.” She sniffed. “Do I smell coffee?”</p><p>     Percy rolled off of Rachel and snagged her coffee cup. “Your coffee, madam.” </p><p>     Rachel sat up and took a sip. She sighed contentedly. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Her expression told Percy that she wanted another kiss, so he leaned over to close the distance. Rachel’s breath tasted like coffee. </p><p>     They sat cross-legged on her bed and drank their coffee in companionable silence. When the coffee was gone, Rachel stretched. “I need a shower. Do you want to shower with me?” </p><p>     “Sure,” Percy agreed. He didn’t tell her that he’d already showered. He just wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend. </p><p>     Rachel climbed off the bed and stretched. She reached for the ceiling and stood on her tiptoes. The shirt rode up. The short shorts hugged her ass. Her long, long legs quivered. Then Rachel relaxed. </p><p>     Percy’s cock had taken an interest and it was getting hard. He followed Rachel to the section of the bedroom that was her bathroom. </p><p>     It was all one room, but there was a fancy divider between the two spaces. The divider was painted by Rachel, so absolutely covered in her artwork that the original color was unknown to Percy. On the other side was a large clawfoot tub that could fit both of them comfortably; which Percy knew because he’d been in it with Rachel before. Her sink was a glass bowl set on a workbench. More dividers - smaller but no less painted on - hid the toilet from view. The shower was lowered into the floor so that you had to step down into it. It was in the corner of the room and so there were two separate showerheads, one that came out of each wall. </p><p>     Percy thought that her shower was drafty but Rachel never complained about it. He wasn’t entirely sure that she knew what a real shower looked like. But his mind was not on the shower at the moment. As Percy followed Rachel, he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. </p><p>     Rachel took towels from a rack and set them on a silver heating pad so that they would be warm and comfortable when the two got out of the shower. So maybe she was aware of how drafty the shower was. She watched Percy in the mirror, her green eyes filled with warmth and appreciation for what was to come. Rachel turned the dual showerheads on. Water sprayed out, catching the sunlight through the windows and making tiny rainbows. Rachel shook the water from her hands with a smile. </p><p>     While she did that, Percy peeled his socks off. He left them where they fell, too intent on watching Rachel to care about being neat. Forced sexiness made him feel awkward and so Percy didn’t try to hide the way he hopped on one foot to get out of his jeans. </p><p>     When he looked up, Rachel had pulled her pajama shirt over her head. The freckled skin of her back was deeply appealing. The way her body moved was alluring. Rachel did not have to struggle to get out of those short shorts. She just wiggled her hips from side to side and the shimmied off of her, landing in a heap around her ankles. Even her pale butt was dotted with freckles. </p><p>     Percy’s mouth filled with water at the sight of her naked. Blood rushed to fill his cock so fast that he was nearly dizzy from it. He knew that he was staring and he didn’t care. Her ass was so perfect that Percy wanted to crowd up behind her and slide his cock against it. </p><p>     Rachel glanced over her shoulder. A smug expression appeared on her face when she saw how he was staring at her. It was so different from their first time, when she’d been shy around him and trying to hide. They had both been like that but what a difference a few months could make. She said, “Don’t think that coffee makes up for waking me up so early.” A sly smile played on her lips. Then she stepped down into the shower. </p><p>     The water darkened her hair and it lay closer to her body but the curls never completely flattened no matter how wet they got. Water ran in rivulets down her body and Percy could feel it, could feel every single drop of water as it moved over Rachel’s skin. He followed her into the shower, finally pressing up against Rachel’s back like he’d wanted to. When you were young and your blood was hot, a few minutes felt like a very long time. </p><p>     Rachel pushed back against him, molding her body to his. She was shorter than him, they didn’t quite line up perfectly but that hardly mattered. Percy was strong and he had the power to make sure that neither of them slipped on the wet tiles. Rachel turned her face to the side. </p><p>     Percy shifted so that he could kiss her. Her lips were soft and inviting. He loved how she tasted, how she felt against him. When his neck began to ache, Percy broke the kiss. He still made use of his mouth, kissing along her shoulder and neck. Though she normally wore t-shirts, Percy was careful not to leave any marks on Rachel’s pale skin that anyone could happen upon accidentally. </p><p>     Rachel sighed contentedly and arched her neck. She brushed her hair to one side so that he could keep kissing up to the soft spot just behind her ear. Her hips rolled back, pushing her ass against his cock invitingly. One hand curled around his wrist, moved his hand from her waist to between her thighs. Rachel manipulated his fingers so that he was rubbing her clit, showing him what she wanted him to do. Once Percy did it on his own, Rachel slid her hand back up his wrist. Her free hand went to the wall to support herself. </p><p>     Percy worked his fingers against Rachel’s clit, pinching and rubbing and flicking it in the ways that he’d learned she liked. He loved pleasuring her, loved how she responded with gasps and moans and how it made her rub against his cock rhythmically. His other hand went to her breast, cupped it in his palm. Everything about Rachel was a work of art, was something that Percy adored and admired. She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Touching her was a gift and he did not take it lightly. </p><p>     Rachel pulled Percy’s hand away suddenly, and then drew away from him. She turned so that her back was to the wall. “I want your mouth on me, Percy.” </p><p>     Percy kissed her lips, even though he knew that this was not what she was talking about. It was a fierce, hard kiss. So much so that he accidentally bit her lip.</p><p>     The bite made Rachel moan. Her hand found his cock and stroked along the rigid length of it. She had learned what he liked too, knew how to twist her wrist on the upstroke and that he liked it when she ran her fingers along the slit and the underside glands. Rachel kissed him, kept kissing him as she stroked him. Her other hand ran along his chest, pinched his nipples. </p><p>     Percy moaned against her mouth. He had half a mind that he wanted to enter her, and pushed his cock against her flat belly. Rachel would let him, he knew, and he had been sheathed within her cunt many times. But first, he wanted to make her orgasm. It was better after she came, because Rachel was more sensitive inside and liked it harder than normal. It pained him, but Percy reluctantly pulled away from her hand. He dropped to his knees. </p><p>     Rachel spread her legs for him, watching him with those lovely green eyes. She didn’t take her eyes off his.</p><p>     Percy licked her with the broadside of his tongue, just to taste the salt of her. He loved how she tasted, how she smelled; it reminded him of the ocean. Percy teased Rachel, pushed his tongue past her labia and into her cunt. She was hot and felt so good around his tongue. He closed his eyes, tongue moving inside of her. He could hardly wait to have his cock inside of her. Just thinking about it made his cock twitch and jerk in anticipation.  </p><p>     One foot was on the ground, the other Rachel had on her tiptoes. She arched her back off the wall, confident that Percy wouldn’t let her fall, wouldn’t let her get hurt. Her hand on his head was gentle as she threaded her fingers in his black hair. Rachel’s legs shook. A gentle tug conveyed her desire for him to get down to the actual business of making her cum.</p><p>     Percy retracted his tongue and moved to the top of her labia, between which was Rachel’s clit. It was soft against his tongue at first, but hardened the more he licked. He mouthed at it, dragging his lips over it to tease Rachel before he closed his lips around it and gently sucked.</p><p>     The effect was immediate. The rapid breathing turned into full-fledged moans of pleasure. Rachel’s hips pushed forward, seemingly out of her control, as the pleasure washed over her. Her hand tightened in his hair, still not hurting but making his scalp tingle pleasantly. She rocked against his mouth, eyes closed, whimpering as he brought her closer.</p><p>     Percy suckled her clit like it was one of her nipples. He was careful with his teeth but did not restrain his tongue, rubbing it over the nub even as he sucked. He loved it when Rachel got like this, when she couldn’t control herself because of the pleasure he gave her. As he urged her closer, he slid two fingers inside of her, crooked them toward himself. The effect was something he could feel from the outside, the way he pushed at her clit from the inside while he suckled.</p><p>     Rachel shook with pleasure. Every single inch of her went rigid and tense as she got closer. She wasn’t moaning so much as letting out a constant whine that told him not to stop. Her cunt became even hotter and she flexed around his fingers. When she came, Rachel let out a soft, high moan. She tightened around him and became wetter on the inside. Her clit throbbed against his tongue. </p><p>     Percy stopped sucking and licked from the bottom of her labia to the top, using the flat of his tongue as he had before. </p><p>     Rachel shuddered and pulled on his shoulders, urging him to his feet. </p><p>     Percy stood. His cock was so hard that it ached. He was strong enough that he could lift Rachel while they had sex but instead he kissed her and then turned her around. </p><p>     Rachel put both hands against the wall. She looked back at him, her desires written clearly across her face. Her orgasm had only made her want him more, made her want to be filled by him. Rachel stood on her tiptoes to give herself more height. </p><p>     Percy still had to spread his legs so that he could enter her. Even brushing against the entrance of Rachel’s cunt felt so good that Percy moaned. He guided himself into her. She was still so hot and throbbed around him in time to her heartbeat. The orgasm had made her wet inside, lubricating the way for him better than spit or water ever did. After he was sheathed within her, Percy stood still for a few moments, trembling as he struggled to get himself under control. They both wanted this so much and he was not going to cum the second he entered her. </p><p>     Rachel waited patiently. Or as patiently as she could when her trembling legs gave her away. She turned her head to rub her cheek against his cheek and catch the corner of his mouth in a loving kiss. </p><p>     When he felt in control, Percy put one hand on her hip. He put his other hand over hers on the wall, fitted his fingers in the spaces between hers. Then he began to move. Small thrusts to start out, gradually building a faster and harder rhythm. The sound of their skin smacking was quieter in the open loft than one would suspect. </p><p>     Rachel moaned in ecstasy. She pressed her cheek to the wall, eyes closed as he thrust into her. When they stood like this, Rachel was mostly along for the ride. That was another reason Percy had wanted her to cum first; after an orgasm she liked taking whatever he wanted to give her. She squeezed his fingers as she intentionally flexed around him. </p><p>     Percy kissed her neck, scraped his teeth against her skin. He was careful but perhaps not as careful as he should have been. There might be a mark and that wasn’t an easy place to cover up. But oh, he loved this mortal girl more than any other boy or girl and Percy would worship her body with his until the day Rachel no longer wanted him. His thrusts became faster the closer he got to his orgasm, the pressure building within him as his balls tightened. Percy came inside of Rachel, filled her with his cum and stayed inside of her until he was through. </p><p>     Most teenagers would worry about an unplanned pregnancy. But being rich had its advantages for Rachel and for her boyfriend. She was on birth control, an implant in her arm that was good for three years. Percy had gotten a vasectomy, which fifteen-year-olds could do if they paid enough money. It was unclear if Rachel’s dad knew where that three thousand dollars had gone. Percy wasn’t entirely sure that it wouldn’t reverse itself considering what he was and how often he needed to take nectar and ambrosia, but that’s what the birth control was for. A backup. Secretly, Percy thought that if Fate wanted him to get anyone pregnant - even a mortal girl - they’d spit out a prophecy or something. </p><p>     After he pulled out, Rachel turned around and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. When the kiss ended, she pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>     Percy held Rachel, hands clasped behind her back. He gazed into her eyes and the warm affection he saw there made his heart pound even harder. When Rachel was with him, Percy felt on top of the world. But in a normal way and not because he was literally on top of the world. “I love you,” Percy said, rubbing his nose against hers. </p><p>     It always brought a smile to Rachel’s face. She rubbed his nose right back. “I love you too.” They stayed like that for a few more moments before Rachel turned the water off. She asked, “What time is it?” </p><p>     “Probably around seven-thirty?” Percy guessed. He retrieved their towels and brought hers to her before wrapping himself in one. “We have plenty of time to get breakfast before the museum opens.” They hadn’t been in the shower for more than half an hour, probably, and the art museum didn’t open until nine. </p><p>     Rachel dried off and stood at her mirror. She organized her hair so that it looked presentable, applied deodorant, and brushed her teeth. </p><p>     Even watching Rachel do basic grooming made Percy’s heart fill with a gooey affection. If nothing terrible happened to pull them apart, this could be the rest of Percy’s life. He would gladly watch her get ready in the mornings, every morning, until they died. </p><p>     When she was done grooming, Rachel walked naked across her loft to the closet. </p><p>     Percy picked his clothes up off the floor and put them back on. He smiled to himself as he did, more than happy with how today was turning out. It wasn’t even nine am. They had the whole day together. </p><p>     Rachel returned to his side wearing a pair of jeans that looked new - only because they weren’t splattered in paint - and a t-shirt with a Boss Ross T-rex on it. She grinned as she jerked her thumbs to her t-shirt. “We match!” </p><p>     “Clearly, we both have excellent taste,” Percy said. He handed Rachel her coffee and slung his arm through hers. They went into the elevator arm in arm, eager for the rest of the day. </p><p>     As she rested her cheek against his arm, Percy thought; <i>Gods, I love Rachel. If you never answer another prayer, please answer this one. I want to be with her forever.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this ship and I am so sad that I have to produce content for it if I want to read any perachel content. I swear to gods if I see another "Percy cheats on Annabeth with Rachel and then ends up with Annabeth" fic I'm going to break someone's fingers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>